Overwatch: Recall
by MegaPrimo1
Summary: Semi plot-based shipping bait, i need help deciding who to ship genji, mercy, soldier:76, reaper, ana, reinhardt, symmetra and pharah with. HELP ME! More chapters to come, transcribing what i have written on paper takes time.
1. Chapter 1

Ronald Turner panted under the hot summer sun as he ran toward the heavy steel gate sealing off Watchtower:Gibraltar. As he pulled out his faded employee key card, there was a roar of rocket engines above him. Despite his meek demeanor, he laughed out loud and muttered "Fareeha _does_ love to make an entrance." It took a while for the security systems to remember Ronald's time working with Overwatch, but it let him in eventually. As the gates silently opened, a grizzled cowboy dashed past him. " S'cuse me, fella," Followed by an armored ninja with green glowing face plate. A minute or two later, an enraged scream rose up outside the gates. "Genjiiiiiiii! Get back here you bastard!" An asian man with graying hair pulled in a topknot jumped the absurdly high gate and nocked several arrows. Ronald sensed trouble and hurried inside.

The elevator ride to the upper floor went smoothly, apart from when a bleeding, unarmored Reinhardt dashed in, followed by an angry Dr. Zeigler. "Stupid man! You're going to kill yourself!" He merely gave Mr. Turner a cheery grin, stuck out his tongue out at Angela, and ran off.

Winston twiddled his thumbs as he sat in his armored armchair. Tracer, Hana, Lucio and the others anxiously awaited some break in the silence. This break was given by Ronald Turner, who crashed through the doors waving several file folders. "I retrieved the Blackwatch files, Commander Winston, sir!" He awkwardly placed them on the table and dashed for the door. Winston ignored the dirty looks Ronald was getting from the others and waved Ronald back over. "Ronnie, don't be silly! I'm going to need your help in the days ahead. And please, Winston is fine." Clearing his throat, he began addressing the entire team. "Everyone, if I could have your attention. It has been a year since we reformed, a new threat before us. And now we are at a critical point for saving our friends. Fareeha, Angela, Hana, you go retrieve Ana Amari and Jack Morrison. Zarya, Orisa, Zenyatta, Genji and Jesse, you need to subdue Gabriel Reyes. I have set aside extra armor packs for you, his shotguns are no laughing matter. Lena, take Mei and get your girl back." Lena made an adorable attempt at an angry face and pouted. "Amélie is _not_ my girl. We went on one date, and it was before we were in Overwatch." Winston waved her off, sneakily saying "You really shouldn't put your diary entries in the Watchtower database. I'm not one to pry, but Athena certainly is." Lena shook her fist at him, grabbed Mei by the jacket sleeve, and stalked off. As they walked off, a lanky blond man walked up and pulled Lena aside for a moment. When she walked back, she turned around one final time, addressing the now dejected man in a pitying voice. "I'm sorry Jamie, pal, but you've gotta work your problems on your own." Mei looked quizzically at her teammate, who eventually noticed the look on her friend's face. "He was asking about you! To put it directly in his words, he wanted 'the name of that fine looking shiela over there.' I told him to piss off, and when he wouldn't, I told him you were the famous Mei-Ling Zhou, and he didn't have a chance with you. He wanted to know the way to your heart that wouldn't 'make that tall poppie think I'm no whacka'." Lena shook her head and said "Hopefully he will just stay away. You don't need trash like that in your life." Mei scowled and, in a much angrier voice than usual, said "I really wish you would let me judge who would and wouldn't be good for me." And in a huff, she stalked off to the jumpship.


	2. Chapter 2

Explosions rocked the narrow alleyways of Paris. Pharah was laying cover fire from the sky above, without much luck. Hana was in the streets below, holding off the formidable Soldier: 76. Angela was on the rooftops, healing whichever teammate was in need. Ana was nowhere to be seen, until Jack was hit. The flash of her biotic rifle gave her away immediately. Her daughter rocketed toward her, shouting "Mother. Stop being a بقر، الحلمة، جلد، تراش، رات and put the fucking gun down!" Ana chuckled and slung her rifle over her shoulder. "Anything for my darling daughter." Fareeha landed several feet away, and crushed her mother in a bear hug. Their embrace was interrupted by , who rocketed up, carrying Morrison with Dr. Zeigler. Jack had apparently been apologising to Angela the whole time. "I swear, this young grasshopper jumped me with her fancy robot, and I went full commando. I would have put my gun down the second I laid eyes on my favorite medic. She chuckled and said "Just get on the ship, silly man. You have a lot of healing to do, and a lot to catch up on."


	3. Chapter 3

Reyes was tougher to bring in. He broke Orisa's legs, and crushed several of Zenyatta's orbs. He left Zarya in a dumpster, unconscious. Mcree and Genji were in hot pursuit. The two dodged and twirled as the Reaper grew angrier and angrier. "So, you and the doc, huh?" Mcree said with a smirk. "Could you _try_ to be more professional?" Genji snarled. "And while you're at it, I would appreciate fewer bite marks on my brother's neck and chest." Mcree grinned, and dodging a shotgun slug. "Sure thing, _hombre_. I'll keep the marks where brothers don't look. " Genji stopped suddenly. Reaper stopped too, surprised. "Mr. Reyes, you are sick. If you come with me, my master and I can lead you to true happiness." Only the last word resonated with the Mexican edgelord. "Happy. I will go with you; but you must promise that Mercy can fix what she took from me. Make me whole again."


	4. Chapter 4

"For the last sodding time, Amelie is not my girlfriend, Mei! Now hush, this is the only room we didn't search." Lena was on edge, now more than ever. Last time, she hadn't beat Widowmaker without backup, and Mei's abilities would only be so useful. They had some trouble finding Amelie, but they eventually phoned in the help of Torbjorn Lindholm. Talon was stupid enough to only disable her Overwatch tracker chip, not remove it. The Ikea dvärg (Dwarf) only complained for 10 minutes before telling them where the azure assassin was, an improvement from the last time Lena called. Amelie was in a ratty motel at the edge of London, last picked up at the south end. They tried every room, until they came to 227c.

Mei tried to think of some words to comfort her friend, but found nothing. Tracer kicked in the door with her armored shoe, yelling "Lena Oxton, Overwatch. Amelie Lacroix, come out unarmed and surrender." The two partners searched the kitchen, living room and bathroom, finding nothing. A fruit bowl fell to the floor with a clatter, scaring Mei, who erected an ice wall in the living room. Lena rolled her eyes, and gently opened the bedroom door.

And there she was. Her stomach wrapped in bloodstained bandages, and a dark bruise tainting the pale blue cheek of her statuesque face. Her sports bra and jogging shorts were sweat-stained, and looked like they had seen better days. Her eyes lay shut in tortured sleep, and her breaths were ragged and uneven. Even so, she still took Lena's breath away. Gun in hand, she poked the murderess in the forehead with her little finger. Gently, Miss Lacroix stirred. Her eyelids fluttered, and she pursed her lips in annoyance. Blinking away the sleep from her eyes, displeasure turned to delight. "I knew you would come, _ma cherie_." She said breathily to the British Cadet. Before Lena could protest, the French woman had grabbed Lena's sleeve and pulled her onto the bed, and kissed her like it was their last day on Earth. Lena couldn't place her finger on what Amelie tasted like. Cinnamon, spring, lust. They pulled away, gasping for air. "Jesus, love." Tracer panted. "I would have preferred that to all the fighting we've been doing over the years." The bluenette giggled, and Lena pressed on, her worry from earlier gone. "Seriously, what took you so long. If you had wanted to snog instead of fight, you could have said so. Now let me help you up. The medics will patch you right up batch at Gibraltar; while you explain how you got those gnarly injuries."


	5. Chapter 5

Jamison Fawkes was unaccustomed to being afraid. Christ, he dealt with explosives for a living, and had endured dangerous amounts of radiation exposure. So why was he afraid of asking out a girl. Woman, actually.

He was afraid because she was smart. And brave. Especially after sleeping in ice for years. She was also intimidatingly nice. Caring about the world when it did nothing but screw her over. And over. And over.

The one thing they had in common was being orphans. Even then, she helped her fellow child at her own expense, while the young Junker mugged and murdered to get by. Not exactly kindred souls.

Mei and Tracer wheeled in Amelie, who kept faking lung failure so Lena would give her mouth-to-mouth. Jamison hobbled/ran over and cheerily called "G'day, misses! Need help? Me and Hoggie can get your friend to medbay lickety-split." Mei excitedly said "That would be wonderful. I do need to fix by gear. Thank you, Jamison!" Mei gushed, and Jamison felt his heart skip a beat. "Absolutely not." Tracer growled when Mako tried to take the cart. "I'm not leaving her side." Junkrat pressed on, determined. "Then you and I will wheel Miss Bluebell while Mei and Mako fix shit. Pardon my French." Amalie scowled, saying "That was not French, _merde_ -head." Mako pitched in with his rumbly voice. "I'm no good with computers. Miss Oxton and I will go to medbay, my partner and Miss Zhou will go fix her gun, seeing as he does also have that stupid obvious crush on her." Junkrat felt his face heat up more than usual, and the flames in his hair flared up. "How 'bout you shut the FUCK UP, PARTNER?" He screeched, grabbing Mei's hand and stomped off.


	6. Help

"Jamison, this is the fourth time I'm asking. Pass me an adjustable wrench. 亲爱的上帝(Dear god), that's a screwdriver. Are you even trying?" Jamison shook himself out of his stupor and stopped staring at her. "Sure I am, love! Here ya go." He said unplugging his hand and taking a wrench out of the secret compartment. She plucked it up and adjusted the heater valve on her cryo-gun. "Done! Now the icicle refuel will be more efficient." She wiped her forehead and said "It's really hot in here." She unzipped her jacket and tossed it onto her chair. Underneath, she wore a white turtleneck that hugged her huge chest very tightly. Not that Jamison noticed that first thing.

He found himself staring. He didn't mean to. It was just incredibly unfair that every part of the woman he loved was perfect. Her rosy lips. Her pale, milky skin. Her chubby fingers were dwarfed by his long, spidery ones. He didn't even see her body as chubby or plump. She was just "Mei". Perfect. And he was staring, and she noticed. She should have said "You're such a fucking asshole." But instead she said "Are you going to keep molesting me with your eyes, or are you going to ask me out?"


	7. Asking her out

The words were out of her mouth before she could stop herself. _What am I thinking?_ Asking Jamison Fawkes, insane arsonist and criminal expert, out on a date. He really should put a shirt on. Because the room was super AC'd. And she found her staring back. He was reasonably toned, with the shadow of a six pack. His grin was unnerving and charming all at once, and his funny, stupid way of behaving was actually endearing.

And he made her feel safe. Abandoned at birth, and left for dead in her cryo-pod, safety wasn't common for her. He seemed to glow, and it wasn't just the irradiation. He exuded confidence, and she wanted to curl up and fall asleep with him. At first, she thought he was a hyperactive asshole with no respect for human life. But once she came out of the ice, his crimes became more purposeful. Attacking corrupt "eco-safety" companies; in particular, the corporation who failed to inspect her cryo-pod. They were essentially responsible for what went wrong. It was stupid and immature, in a heartwarming way.

Jamison was shocked at what she said. What the hell was she thinking? What intellectual, breathtakingly beautiful woman would waste her time on a trashy, skinny moron like him?

"Maybe this beautiful thinker is into a fellow engineer, and doesn't care about his background, or mental… _preoccupations_. And would you really go as far as breathtaking?" Mei was smirking, probably for the first time in her life. Jamison gulped nervously, his Adam's apple bobbing up and down. Mei felt bubbly joy building up in her throat. She did this to him. Making this overconfident Junker a nervous, self-conscious mess. Which made her feel bad the more she thought of it. "Jamie, forget it. I can catch up on some research." Junkrat waved his hands at her dismissively, trying to hide the panic in his voice. "No, I would love to hang out with you! There is a holo-movie that just came out, Titan Crisis. A meek office lady is the only one to survive an attack on her workspace, and she fights alongside this disfigured wastelander while discovering her hidden feelings for him. It's the fourth one, but I would gladly catch up on the others with you. I mean, if you want." Mei perked up, and gave him a little kiss on the cheek. "Sure thing! Meet me in the breakroom at 9:00.

"Sure thing!" Junkrat squeaked, a second or two after Mei had left.


	8. Something to wear

Junkrat anxiously rooted through his clothes bin, becoming more frantic with every garment. "Hoggie, why do I not own normal clothes?" Roadhog chuckled and said "Last week you exploded three pairs of pants with a land mine. I think you know why." Junkrat groaned and banged on the wall with his metal hand. Then an idea popped into his head, and he called Lucio. "Hey, music man. You know what shit is hip. Got an outfit i could borrow for my date tonight?" "Sure thing, Fawkes! One sure-fire girl impressor outfit coming up!" There was a ding at the door and a metal crate fell with a thump in front of Jamison. Inside was an orange polo shirt and khaki pants, as well as a single wing-tip shoe. "I know you wouldn't need the other one, so I didn't send it." Junkrat scoffed in annoyance. "No WAY! Am I missing a _leg_? I never would have noticed! Thanks, genius!" And with that, he ended the call.


	9. The knight's princess

p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 2.4; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 45pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Bree Serif'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Reinhardt felt like hell. Being shot in the back was not fun. He didn't want to rest, though. He desperately wanted to reunite with Ana. The others were good too, but Ana has shared such a long-lasting romance with her, before she broke his heart. Just as he was mulling over getting up and finding her, Jack Morrison and Gabriel Reyes burst in. "Wilhelm! Great to see you! I believe Reyes has something to say." Gabriel growled and said "Piss off Morrison. Ouch, fine, ok. I am sorry, Reinhardt, for shooting you in the back." Morrison gave him a slap on the back, saying "Good job. Oh, Ana, why haven't you come in yet?" Ana calmly walked in, looking at Reinhardt with amusement, and happiness. "Silly boys. Argue elsewhere. Leave us." Reyes and Morrison walked out, still bickering. The second they were gone, Ana climbed on top of Wilhelm's massive frame and gave him a hug. "Willie! I missed you." /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 2.4; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 45pt; padding: 1pt 1pt 1pt 1pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 2.4; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 45pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Bree Serif'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Reinhardt's expression remained sad, and he couldn't look her in the eye. "How could you do it? You left me alone, when all of my friends were thought to be dead." Ana looked down at him, a single tear escaping her good eye. "Willie. You may never forgive me. But I always thought of you. Every day. You are my one and only." Reinhardt began to laugh, making Ana's anger overpower her tears. "Dumbass! I try to be nice and this is what I get. Well no more nice for you."Ana hopped off of the bed and began to leave. "No, Ana! Don't leave!" He fell off of the bed, groaning in pain. Ana sighed in annoyance, pulling out her sniper with a bored expression and shot him with a biotic bullet. "Now get up, dearest. We have 20 years of dating to catch up on."/span/p 


	10. Bad movies and Boba

Junkrat's hands trembled as he put the movie in. Mei giggled as he dropped it and began cursing. He gave her a grin, saying "If me fucking up gives you a laugh, I'd throw myself down every staircase in this building to hear it again." Mei nervously tried to pet down a bit of his hair, saying "But you know you don't have to, right? I find your passion endearing, not your insanity." Junkrat's face turned dark. "Darl, the two are rarely separated with me. Now no more sad faces! The greatest film series since Terminator awaits."

Mei spent the entire first movie worrying for the main character. "What if she falls? Should they be doing that when they just met? Is that legal?" Junkrat kept trying to shush her, but found himself talking as well. They sat at opposite ends of the couch, lying on their sides with their feet just barely touching. By the second movie, they were leaned closer to each other, talking more. By the third movie, their shoulders were touching, and they were asking more personal questions. She giggled and fell across him, almost off the couch. He caught her, putting his arm around her, making the two of them blush. "Oh! Movie's over. I'll get some snacks before I put on number four." He hopped up, leaving her sitting on the couch, blankly clasping her shoulders where Jamison's warm, thin fingers clasped them. He came back with popcorn, candy, and two cups of boba tea. "Here you go, darl. Me finest cuppa boba. How is it?" Mei took a little sip, her eyes widening. "Jamie, this is amazing!" He waved her off, saying "It's nothing. I got bored in 'stralia, had time to perfect my recipe. Now, shall we? We want to see the fifth one before midnight." Mei nodded sweetly, and Jamison gave an odd giggle as he put the second to last movie on. "Get ready for the almost-best movie of your life, and a warm snuggle with your good old Junkrat!" Mei smiled, and held her arms out as he sat on the couch. He practically threw himself into her arms as the opening scenes began. He kept resting her hand on her thigh, jerking away at the slightest touch. At tense moments, he would squeeze it, and she would press the side of his head into her chest. When the credits rolled they sat there, nestled in the love seat, pressed against one another with no room between them. He eventually patter her hair, and motioned to stand up. She pulled him down, her normally pale face bright red. "Stay. Snowball can handle it. Stay with me." For once, Junkrat couldn't think of any joke to say. "Mei? Are you-" "Shh, quiet, Don't make me feel any sillier." Mei's drone balanced the disc on her head, replacing it ever so carefully. "Ok, now for this movie you really need to watch close. So sit back and have a snuggle with your good ol' Junkrat." Mei blushed and burrowed her head into the crevice of his neck. "Sweetie, it would really help me if you would be less adorable." Junkrat spluttered, taken aback once again by how forward Mei was being. "Mei, darl, i-" "Shush. Watch the movie, lovey."

Eventually they fell asleep, Mei lying on top of him with her arms around his neck and his face pressed into her chest. The room was cold, but they were happy as they slept the first of many nights together.


	11. Morning

When Junkrat woke up, he thought he had died and gone to heaven. Lying on top of him was the girl of his dreams. Her reddish-pink lips pursed, as if waiting for a kiss, and she had her arms locked around him, afraid to let him go. As he took in a sharp breath, her brown lashes fluttered open, deep chocolate eyes meeting his amber ones. "Good morning, sweetie." Mei mumbled sleepily. She leaned in for a kiss, and at that moment, Jamison noticed that they were in their underwear. "Jeezum, Mei! Did we… you know-" Mei sighed, more amused than annoyed. "No, Jamie, we didn't get to know each other in _that_ way. That's for when you've proven to be a good boyfriend." Junkrat spluttered at the word boyfriend as she put her sweater on. "I have to check on Lena's girlfriend, but maybe movie night tomorrow? Provided we don't need to prevent an international crisis." "Sure!" Junkrat squeaked, his voice an octave higher than usual. This girl had no idea how much crazier she made Mr Fawkes.

Junkrat felt giddy as his grenade launcher let out a repetitive, low _thunk_ , flinging projectiles into the fray. He was mounted on Roadhog's back, who was taking wheezy breaths as he fired salvo after salvo of junk. Lucio, Mercy and the other healers were healing whoever needs it. Orisa and Reinhardt had their shields deployed, and the malfunctioning Omnic numbers fell rapidly as all of the other heroes furiously beat them down. As the dust settled and the last robot fell, the team went right to bickering. "That last kill was on me, pardners! Don't even try to claim it, Morrison." "Piss off, Jesse. I'm leader, I say I got that last kill."

" , I have a new track. Think you can come over and have a listen?" "Sorry sweetie, me and Sombra are going head to head in Mario Kart 8 Deluxe."

"Amelie!" "Yes, _ma cherie_?" "Remember, tonight is date night, and you're taking me to Paris." "Bah! Now I recall why dating was such an annoyance."

"Say, Mei…" "Yes, Jamison, we're on for lunch today. I promise, General Tso's Chicken will change your life."


	12. Sunshine

Tick tock tick tock

Just five minutes on the clock

Last goodbye to this icy world

All thanks to a frozen girl

She was the one in my dreams

Now I'm splitting at the seams

Fire rises, I won't cry

Even as my body dies

I am useless, rotting trash

Soon burnt to lifeless ash

Tomorrow will be a Junkless day

Friends go merrily on your way

Junkrat sings deliriously to himself, the rank odor of alcohol mixing with the distinctive scent of plastic explosives. In his hand is the detonator for the bomb strapped to his chest. As the timer flicked down to four minutes, his recent moments flash before his eyes. The universe spares him the many years of the tragedy of his existence. He sees his argument with Mei, recalls her angry words. "I don't care if you didn't time, jackass. I think you're doing this stupid shit to impress me, and it's pissing me off." He almost immediately regretted the venom behind his words, but not the words themselves. "Could you shut up if you don't understand, you self-righteous hag? I do this because I am compulsive and broken. If I'm lucky I'll die and give everyone a break." Mei took her turn at yelling, saying "Keep that self-pitying BS to yourself. I love you. Mako seems to tolerate you more." "You know, just when I think I'll be able to tolerate you, you keep thinking you understand my problems." and with that he stalked off down the hallway.

He needs to to this. Die, that is. To prove his point. That he didn't matter, not really. That he could go and nothing would change.

He giggles, the clock reaching a minute. As he prepares himself for the inky abyss, the door explodes open. Mei and the others burst in, shock in their eyes. She screams, but he can't hear what she says, and in a panic he pushes her away. She's crying, but he manages to get out a few words. "Not you too." He gurgles through his froth and spit. "You deserve better. You deserve life." She sobs and desperately claws at him, but he manages to extricate himself. He activates a dome similar to Winston's, mouthing "You deserve more." An orange flame blossoms on his chest, and he disappears into ash and blazes.


End file.
